


And the Curtains Fall

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Theatre School, Welcome in Poland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Rasmus was a perfectionist writer. Experienced playwright, he can't find in his school a producer whom be able to restranscribes with perfection his works. Losing hopes as time advanced, his path interlaced new student' path : Marcin Jankowski.Kasper dreamed to be an actor. Since his childhood, he had one goal : bring to perfection his actor play. But what if, one day, he had to play a character homosexual ? Is all efforts will be fall, or Mihael, a young journalist, will help him  in his quest?





	1. Prologue : Raise of Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shudderssea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudderssea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Et les Rideaux Tombent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510610) by [Nyronigon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon). 



> Well, I was quite inspired for this one ! But you should thanks to hazelnuthanna, because without his fiction "Through a Room", my fiction won't exsist. So, I wrote at first in french, and then, you have the translation in english. English is not my native language, so sorry if I made some mistakes >.<'. I hope this fiction will please you, and so, welcome in my first long fiction about this fandom !

In an amphitheater, in the center of Cracow, in Poland, a repetition of theater took place. At the tiers, a young man with brown mi-long hairs observed with his blue eyes the stage. A sigh escaped from his rosy lips. He minded about one question: how can he be here, attending a chaotic piece? That was not what his mind had imagine at all, but that was what it played in front of him. His piece talked about an antic myth about a semi-god who was in overworld for pick up his dead girlfriend. But under the projectors’ light, whom made his skin as white as snow, nothing about what he had imagined took place. Though, the actors were good, – very very good. But the problem didn’t come from them, but from the producer whom did bullshit. The writer of the piece sent a bad look at the producer before this latest demanded at the actors to restart the stage.

In front of the theater’ school, a tall blond admired the building. His eyes painted by the color of the sky detailed all ornament of walls, completely dumbfounded. His milky skin was starting to get a sunbathing because he had spent so much time in the front of the entrance. He can’t believe it. He thought that was too late for the inscription, and he’ll pass the rest of his years in his house, with his parents, again. But he was wrong, because he was in front of his dream’ school. He imagined already the peoples whom going to be under his order of producer. After all, he been registered for that; to illustrate at the perfection the imagination of the writer. The blond put a foot in front of him, and then another, as far as he arrived in front the door. He pushed his, and…finally. Finally, he could be considered like a student of this school.

In a bus, when the sky was color by a beautiful oranges’ color, a young man with short hairs tried to read his prompts. His light hand tried to hang somehow on bars to avoid falling. His clumsiness didn’t help, because after fifteen minutes, his papers fell, sprawling all over. And like it didn’t be enough, his unluck played a trick to him, because when he kneeled for recover them, he missed his destination. Nice…more walk to do, like he didn’t live far enough of his school. Additionally, he had to help his roommate to unbox the cartons, this evening. Why this apartment was the only one available? He hated his unluck and his clumsiness, but the brunette will struggle against them. He’ll brave each proof for being an actor.

In a little apartment, while the moon was the master in the skies, manager of an orchestra with thousands musician whom accompany her in the firmament, a young adult with chestnut hairs worked in the habitations’ obscurity. In front of his computer he typed with an impressive fast on his keyboard. He gave all his forces for his first profession, his firsts articles. But that was normal, after all, he hadn’t done all the travel at the Poland for nothing. It was a huge chance if a journal had engaged him, so, he’ll doesn’t let go this as soon as he could. Moreover, he worked for a rubric whom interested him a lot: the theatre. Not only the theatre, as well the other arts, but the theatre and the cinema predominate all. So, when his boss had proposed him to work on the grand theaters’ school of Cracow, he had accepted the offer. And that was why he worked his subject at midnight. Maybe if he interviewed a student of this school will help him for this article? This thought passed in his mind before his brown eyes, hided beyond his squared glasses, returned on his computer’ screen.


	2. Chapter 1 : A new producer for Rasmus Winther/Some help for Mihael Mehle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, I swear I wouldn't this thing took that time ! It just I don't have any personal computer, so I had to use the one of my father xD So, this chapter is much longer than the previous, I hope you'll like it !
> 
> (P.S. You're not ready for this :p)

 

    The writer let a sigh go in front of his computer. His _Word’_ page opened, he tried somehow to find the words for a new theatre show – a secret theatre show, personal, whose only him knew his existence. He imagined already in his head the movement and the facies of actors for this scene. It was missing only the dialogues and he could finally advance in his project. Back him, in his bed, a corps was slumped, his bottom naked but hided by the sheets. We could see in the obscurity his arms' muscles held the pillow and below his blond hairs with gel his serene visage made out.

    “Rasmus” mumbled the sleeper with a Swedish accent while he changed his position.

    Rasmus took a sip from his bottle of beer before he continued to write his secret theatre show. Between two paragraphs, he took his time for thinking while he was watching his bed. Couple times had pass since he was in couple with Martin Larsson. They had met at the bend of an outing with somes commun friends, in Cracow, while Rasmus had visited some apartment for his removal. The future student visited at this moment the Poland to discover his futur school. And, when somebody had proposed to him to get out to have a drink, only for unwind, he had accepted. But he didn't know that a certain Martin Larsson will be here too. And he didn't know the fact that this young Sweden will become as time goes by his boyfriend.

    He took a new sip from his beer, turned his chair completely in front of his bed, noticing one of his lover' feet was outsing of the sheet. He sighed gloomily. At the beginning, their love was perfect. Rasmus won't lie, he believed that he lived his best life. He had a boyfriend whom, besides being sexy, didn't miss anb occasion for being adorable and sweet with the writer. But now, he had his classes, and his removal of Copenhagen to Cracow, and all the forms whom had took all his times during the vacations. And now, he had a rent to pay. So, to settle this, his boyfriend worked up to be exhausted. And all this mess lasted one year now.

    The adult' life could be really hard, especially when we were not prepared.

    Well, the Danish had to endure all this thing if he wanted to be a theatre’ writer. He had to prove at his parents that they had choose the right choice for their son. He put his bottle of beer on his desk, saved the latest modifications of his _Word’_ document before he switched off his computer. The young adult stood up of his chair, went to his bed and embrace his boyfriend.

   

    The sun rose in the sky, making disappear all the moon’ musicians whom had led a concerto during all the night. Their orchestra’ chief kept company at the shiny celestial body. The Rasmus’ mess hairs showed that he just woke up. He searched in his wardrobe some clean wear, and above all, presentable. Presentable because, today, he will encounter a novice producer. Only in the term “novice” he knew already that he’ll be disappointed. His teacher, Mrs. Luksky, never stopped to say at him the fact that their stock of producer was not infinite, and he needed to be satisfied with one of them one day. Their discussion always finished with a sigh and an acceptance of the teacher when they tackled the subject of a producer.

    Maybe one day, the writer will be satisfied by somebody whom was fairly good to manage one of his theatre show.

    “Honey, are you ready ?” demand the blond of this night, while he was in the door’ intertwining, dressed this time.

    The Danish took a look at the direction of the voice before he display a grin and nodded. He took his bagpack and went towards the door. He opened it completely, reaching to see the outfit’ work of his lover, went in his tiptoes, and kissed his boyfriend This habits morning kiss helped him to didn’t give up for all the day. Despite of this disaster first year, he could hope for the best. After all, he didn’t think he might be worth. Everything could only tend towards the best.

    Right ?

    Well, maybe he’ll be disappointed of the next producer, but this was an habit now. The lovers went down the stairs, exchanged a last kiss and each went in opposite directions. While he was in his way, the writer picked his phones and his headphones, started his playlist, and let his imagination escaped from his head. Everytime when he had nothing to do, his brain went for others worlds. He observed the bystanders, admired the curves of this city, and when all this things were in his head, a new story took place in his mind. A quarrel between two bystanders in the heart of the capital. A love encounter whom became a political issue in front of a star restaurant. Or else a police investigation in a mysterious car accident. In brief, his imagination overflowed of inventiveness, and sometimes, he noted some scenarios in his phone and, when he could, started to write them.

    Arriving in the entrance of his school, the Danish stopped his playlist, stored his headphone in his bag before he got in the building. Normally, he would head to his classroom and wait for his classmates to arrive while he spending his time on Reddit reading threads.. But today was not a normal day. Well...almost not normal. He went to the amphitheatre and distinguished far away Mrs. Lusksky accompanied by a tall blond - his new alleged producer. Maybe his saver ? He had lost so much hope to find someone that he had became cynical. And this was never a good sign.

    “...know, he’s really perfectionist. So don’t worry if… Oh !” the teacher mumbled in a language that the writer presumed to be polish. “Hi Mr. Winther !”

    He smiled with a friendly look before he respond.

    “Hi Mrs. Luksky.”

    His sight turned at the other student, and he had to look up for having a visual contact with his new producer. He seemed to be stressed as shown by his shaky hands. Noticing that, Rasmus gave a little smile to relax him. He reach out one hand in front of him and said :

    “You might be my new producer, right ?”

    “Yes” he replied with a bad english accent “Marcin Jankowski”

    The latter squeezed the hand who was in front of him.

    “Rasmus Winther, nice to meet you !”

    Their hands separated and while the teacher was knocking out the blond of instructions like he was new to this . and honesty, he seemed to be new - the actors of the troop arrived one by one. The Danish noticed among others a young student with chestnut hairs and light eyes. He recognized his favorite actor : Kasper Kobberup. Maybe he liked particularly him because of their Danish blood who flowed in their veins - not to the point of making him her boyfriend like Martin, of course. The brunette moved towards him, and then a discussion in danish started. A     discussion whom almost nobody couldn’t understand because of the language barrier. It was his turn to play a trick with this advantage, for once. When everybody was ready, Mrs. Luksky opened the doors of the amphitheatre, and everyone took places on the tiers. About Mrs. Lusksy and the writer, they took place at the stage. She started to welcome to them new producer. He was welcome by a sound general of sigh. Very encouraging… However, he had still a grin from Rasmus. It was necessary to welcome him as it should be. To keep a little bit of hope before being completely disappointed. His grin had gave back clumsiness, before the new student brought back his attention at the explications of Mrs. Luksky.

    Once the explications finished, he went to the tiers and let Rasmus taking the possession of the class. It worked like this in the Mrs. Luksky’ class : she gave some indications at her students and let them managed theirself. At least, it worked like this in the class with Rasmus. Because the latest knew exactly how to manage students for his theatre show. The teacher was only an observer. Atypical as a teaching method, right ? But that was what the Danish liked and admired with him teacher. For once, we gave him a little bit of liberty in his work. And, he had to admit, it inflated his ego. But to coordinate this students, he needed the help from a producer whom could transmit what he imagined when he wrote a theatre play.

    And this week, the poor Marcin going to pass the test of Rasmus. This test whom will define of he could lead this class of actor on the sides of the writer.

.°.°.°.°.

    Tired of all, Kasper had a huge sigh, He was in the MacDonalds, about to eat with some of him friends. Instead of him, they laughed a lot, not caring of disturbs the others costumer. All they wanted was having some fun before he had to back to school. This pauses was a way to become relax in the face of the stress inflicted on them by their respective teachers. Kasper would have wished could say the same, but, he had an excellent class. If we started from the principle having different producer each week was a sign of excellence. The best adjective he could assign at his class was maybe… strange ? A word that his buddy liked to use when the chestnut talked about his undecided and perfectionist writer, or when he talked about his teacher who let his class on freewheel. Remember that in the month of january his troop had to present a theater show in front of a public.

A real first public.

    With juries.

    For Kasper, it signified a lot. If he missed or stirred the minimal strange sight, his dream of being an actor would be destroyed in little pieces, like a mirror destroyed by a fist. While Marek and Andrei, two of his friends, was having fun comparing their meagre drawing skills on their arms, the rookie actor noticed his script in front of him. He had a new sigh. He would learn his script if him new producer - Marcin if he remembered well - had didn’t modify some of his replies and ABSOLUTELY ALL his didasclaies. Only for this, he hated him. But another question came in his mind : how the hell Rasmus let him did all this changements ? Rasmus was habitually someone who didn’t like any changement of his texts, but he let a rookie modify one of them ? In this case, why he didn’t keep one of the thousands producer who were in their class last year ?

    Kasper thought his head will explode because of this questions without answer. He should stop to search a logic in the reasoning of the writer. Because definitelly, the word “logic” wasn’t in the Rasmus’ dictionary. Instead, he should revise his text. And trust me, he wanted do this, but his noisy friends distracted him. Fuck, they couldn’t calm down ?! Apparently the answer was no, because the little draw contest of Marek and Andrei had evolved into a giant pictionnary in the table. He pinched his nose, took a deep breath of annoyance, before he stored his script in his bag and took a sip of his _Pepsi_. But obvisoully, life loved play tricks and his clumsiness took him and made him spilled all the contain of his cup on the table. Well, he had solved the problem of the noise. But he had another problem to solve now...    Back to his school, Kasper sighed, seeing at what class he’ll had to assist. Theater’ history, or a new synonyme of the word “boring”. The problem was he couldn’t escape, because this course was a mandatory class for the young Danish. Plus, he had the honour to have a soporific teacher at whom seemed to hated him a lot. When he sleeped at one of his class to catch up one of his professional insomnia - other term to indicate deficienc of time to revise his replies - he was been fired by his teacher after he had got angry. That was one of his problem having a choleric teacher : when you be noticed, at the minor faux pas, you could be fired. So, the actor must be careful. No sleep in class. No folly. He must show that the class was interesting, trying to be redeemed.

    Hopefully, he had something his nemesis couldn’t counte : his imagination. Kasper imagined his future life while everyone was sleeping because the class wasn’t interesting. He was already seeing himself in the lead roles in the greatest plays, even Hollywood screenplays. But for the moment, he had to take care of one think whom spoiled his life since his childhood : his bad luck and his clumsiness. This two things had took to much places in his life.

    Each time that one manifested, the other came along in his misfortune.

    He was tired of fall one thing and stirred the wrath of Likho - for once, his classes of ancient greek was useful. Talking about this god, he came play trick, because his teacher had noted that his student regained. So, stupidely, he tried to seem to be focus. But by taking over his body, his shoulder pushed inadvertently his pencil case. The cherry on the top : his sharpener opened, letting spread out all his content on the floor.

    Obviously, the others students made fun of this what augment his embarrassment. But strangely, he hadn’t trigger the fury of his teacher. So, he could threw what had fell and sorted his stuffs. Maybe he needed to swap his kit of pencil and paper for a laptop. although...with his curse, he could probably fall it and spill coffee on it. It was worth to preserve his money instead of waste in stuffs who probably didn’t resist one week with him.

    As the bell ringed and he’ll left the building, he was interrupted in his process by an hand who lacerated his wrist. He turned over and noticed that was only his new producer. What the hell he wanted ? Wished he to change more his replies ?

    “Can I keep you five minutes ?” answered the blonde with his polish accent.

    Kasper sighed before he nodded. Marcin smiled at him before he rushed the step in a opposite direction. Some steps further he identified the entrance of the amphitheatre. The Polish pushed the doors and entered in it. On the stage a show was played. At commands were of course Rasmus who evaluated from the tiers. Weird...they had not a class at this time.

    “Great, you can take a break.” ordered the producer at his actors.

    The actors nodded before they took place in the tiers and started to talk between them. Marcin walked towards the writer, close followed by the Danish. They sat next to Rasmus and the latter cleared his throat before talking.

    “I’m happy to see you here, Kasper.” he said simply with a little grin.

    “Well, I haven’t all my time, so if you could said what happens quickly that will be nice.”

    He seemed to be rough in his tone, but we had to comprehend him. He had to take a bus who brought him at the other side of the city to join his appartement. Plus, there was still some carton to unbox and his flatmate would certainly kill him for just one minute of late. But Rasmus didn’t get it as he kept his dumb smile on his face. What had changed to make him smile like that He who was really serious and didn’t let even a little smile go beyond his face in the past, how is it that Marcin's arrival changed him so much.

    “So, like you know, in January we’ll present two work with our class in front of a jury.”

    An eyebrow rose on the face of the Danish actor. He had to present two shows now ? Curious, he’ll prepare to take the speech, but he was lost his momentum by the producer who gave him a stack of sheet. The first page seemed to be the cover of a new script.

    “As of tomorrow, will repeat this show with you.” continued Marcin. “We let you discover the script at your home. You can now disposed.”

    Kasper kept a sigh and got out of the amphitheatre. He would seem that Rasmus had finally found someone to lead the show. The actor would probably never understand this choice, but it didn’t matter, right ? In the bus to get home, he took his time to interess at the new script. And the first thing whom stroke his mind was the fact that the story was a love story between two men. More he advanced in his reading, more the red went up on his cheeks. apparently, the Danish had to play a homosexual character. Well, after all, why not ? Daniel Radcliffe had played an homosexuel character in the movie Kill Your Darlings. If he wanted to be an actor, he would without a doubt pass the test of playing well a character with an opposite sexual orientation of him.

    That was an occasion to show of what he was able to do.

    At his home, several carton disposed randomly in the piece welcomed him. Among them, he noticed a ginger clump extracting the contents from one of the boxes. His round glasses slipped slowly on his snub nose. When his hazelnut eyes met the actor's azure eyes, his eyebrows frowned. If the teacher of Kasper was choleric, then his flatmate was the same with lates. As the ginger will insult him for his late, the Danish took the speech before he got his punition for his affront.

    “I know, I’m late, Tore, but I’ve a good excuse ! I swear !”

    He received a sigh. A simple sigh that showed her roommate's exasperation. The ginger sat on a big box before he picked his phone from his pocket.

    “You know what ? I don’t care for once. But I need your cooperation for something”

    Intrigued, the apprentice actor took place next to Tore, attentive of what his flatmate wanted to say.

.°.°.°.°.

    At the offices of a big building, the new journalist assisted at a reunion. Nothing really interesting for him. But, well, his contract forced him to be present at least at one reunion. Who he like in his profession was the option to work from his home. A comfort that he’ll never quit. That was complicated at first to not yield at the tentation of doing other things that work. The tentation of sleeping sooner than expected was a sin that it was difficult to resist. But motivated to give the best of himself for his company, the chestnut yield to none of his envy.

    He had to do a counter-report of his article to the other employees. His work advanced well. He arrived to collect many informations through internet and some of books who talked of the theatre’ school of Cracow. But the best would be to have someone on the inside. A student who will talk about his experience in his school. He kept all of this to him, saying only the main part. He was given a little smile from his boss and a nod.

    When the reunion finished, he rushed towards the elevator to get out as soon as possible of the anxious atmosphere of the offices. He waited a few seconds, a few seconds for the elevator to be on its floor. Surprisingly, it was not full. Rather they were almost nobody. Almost, because in the elevator there was only a ginger with round glasses. He entered in the elevator and, while the doors was closing, a sound of clearing throat achieved at his ears. His head turned towards the direction of the sound and looked n the eyes the sender of this sound.

    “Apparently, you searching someone from the theatre’ school of Cracow, Mihael.”

    Wait a minute… who had given this information at him ? And how he knew his name ? His visage should be ridiculous because his interlocutor laughed.

    “You know, there is some reasons of why I’m a journalist. I know how to surround myself and collect this sort of informations.”

    Oof. He felt injure in his ego by this kind of comment. He could almost feel an arrow inserting in his heart. Didn’t knowing what to reply, he overreacted what he felt, showing his poor actorplay. He put his fist against his chest, looked up at the ceiling and let a little sound of distress left his mouth before he kneeled at the floor. Maybe he had a poor actor play, but he won a laugh from the ginger at least. Mihael got up and smiled at him.

    “So” started the chestnut brown “What would you think to talk about all of this around a meal ?”

    While the door was opening, the ginger kept him back by his jacket’ arm.

    “Are you sure you want to eat with someone who you don’t even know his name ?”

    The journalist shrugged before he pulled his sleeve to force his new friend to follow him. He didn’t have to do this all the time because the ginger released his sleeve to follow him. Later, while the sun was on the zenith, they met up around a table of a diner. They commanded their respective dish at the waiter and started to talk about why they were here.

    “Rumors said that you work on the great school of Cracow” declared the ginger.

    “Well, the rumors are true. I work on this subject since one week now” answered the chestnut with a large smile.

    This smile showed how much he was proud to work on this article. But his smile disappeared quickly and he sighed.

    “But my work can’t progress really well. I really want polish my article by having a testimony of a student from this school. But I think you know it, because I don’t even know your name, I’m not surround as well as you.”

    “Tore. And don’t worry, you have me to helping you now. By the way, your accent come from an east country, right ?”

    A grin took the possession of journalist’ visage and he nodded.”

    “I come from Slovenia. And I suppose Poland is not your home country, isn’t it ?”

    “Yup, I come from Norway. You have too the eyes to track the foreign !” he answered with a smile.

    “You know, there is some reasons of why I’m a journalist.” replied the Slovenian.

    The two laughed before their dish came. They continued to talk about everything and nothing, to get to know each other. Tore was someone really funny and sometimes really understanding. Mihael talked a lot of his passion for the theatre, how much he would love to be able to go back in time to interview Shakespeare.

Combining theatre and journalism had been a huge trial for the Slovenian. But he had found this journalism’ company who searching a profile like him. So, as soon as he knew the new he had done his suitcase to join Poland. And now he was here to talk at Norwegian of his coming in this country. While the momentum was going to end, after a fight to know who will pay the meal - a fight won by the Slovenian - Tore proposed something.

“Look, my flatmate is in this theatre’ school. If you want, I can arrange a meeting between you and him soon.”

    And he finished his sentence by giving him his phone number. He left to join the boring office for his work of e-sportive journalist - a sport who Mihael didn’t know the existence before today. The Slovenian couldn’t help of smiling, happy to have done this meeting.

    He will finally develop his article.

    Once he was at his home, Mihael stood in front of his screen, opened his _Word_ fill and continued his work. Sometimes he felt a slight pain in his wrists but nothing really annoying. So he continued to write until the moon substitute the sun in the sky. And during all this time he waited.Waited the call of the man who will save his place in the company. So, when he did a last proofreading of what he had added in his article, he got what he waited.

    **Unknow : You know, if you don’t call me, it doesn’t help me to have a contact with you :p**

The Slovenian stupidly smiled in front of his phone. Tore was definitely an excellent journalist. Or an excellent stalker. All depends of the point of view. He registered the phone number, nicknamed it “Tore” and continued the discussion.

    **Mihael : Sorry, I was busy with my article.**

**Tore : Don’t worry, I hope just your article will be good :D Btw, my flatmate accepted to meet you. He will encounter you at the same diner where we have eat this noon. You will recognize him easily : brown hair like yours, blue eyes and white skin.**

Mihael thanked him by message and switched his wears of the day by wears larger. He took a few of his time on Twitter before he put his phone on load, He lay on his bed and started to fall asleep.

    Tomorrow, at the noon, the Slovenian was on the same diner than yesterday. He had took time to refind it, but finally, he was not even late for his first interview. One of his feet twitched under the table. Yup, he stressed. Stressed of encounter a student. He had prepared a complete questions’ list this morning for this interview, but, he couldn’t help of being stress. There was also a point of excitement and of eager. Excited to do something he hadn’t never done previously and eager to got home to continue his work.

    By thinking so much, Mihael didn’t notice that someone settled in front of him. A throat clearance and here he is again reconnecting to reality. He detailed the visage who was in front of him. It matched perfectly at the definition of Tore. But he seemed to be annoyed and stressed. It’ll be complicated to make him comfortable for the interview. It was in this kind of moment that his work started. He commanded two alcoolise drinks at the waiter under the curious eyes of the student. When the waiter left to take their commands, the journalist picked up from his backpack a voice recorder.

    “Are you really that vintage ?”

    First contact and he had already let a little smile out.

    “You have to believe it, listen. I like the '80s.”

    “You’re going to say that you came from a DoLorean ?”

    They laughed heartily, and all the stress of Mihael and the student had dissipated. They started to talk, to come along. He learned his first name and his name : Kasper Kobberub. And from that the journalist started up his voice recorder and started his interview.

 

.°.°.°.°.

 

    For his first week Marcin managed quite well. The actors of the two plays he directed had warned him that Rasmus was a very complicated, very perfectionist person and even his teacher had told him that it wouldn't matter if he wasn't hired in this class. But finally, he liked the writer a lot. He completed im in his approach of the scenes and it seemed like the writer was satisfied too of what he did. Well, sometimes, he modified somes replies of some character - especially those of Kasper because he felt the potential of this guy and the old texts didn’t put him in valor.

    At first reticent, Rasmus had refused categorically all his modifications. Bu he had to only show the scene played by the actors to convince him. At the end of his first class, the writer had retained some minutes the time to debrief all of this. He had talked that he liked well his way to approach the things, his way to manage the show and to take some liberty on the base script. The Danish habitually didn’t like this, of course, but he had explained that matched perfectly with how he imagined the scene. Marcin had explained then that he sensed an excellent potential on Kasper and that it needed to be put forward more prominently.  At that time, the professor intervened in the discussion to say that the class could present two plays for the month of January.

    The writer and the producer had exchanged a brief look before they reached an agreement. They will play a second play and they’ll take this risk. In consequence we could say that the class of Mrs. Luksky had finally found a producer. But that wasn't safe according to her teacher, because that was always possible that he’ll be fired if he didn’t pass the Rasmus’ test. But considering how it went the next day, that was almost certain.

    He got in the amphitheatre, welcomed by Fabian Diepstraten, a tll man with short black hairs of Dutch origin who was none other than their lighting director. It was notably his first meeting that he could consider as a friend. Because the relationship he had with Rasmus and Kasper was only professional. And the one with Luka Perković, is eatmate...well, the word “flatmate” was enough to define their relation. Each one paid his part of the rent and they had different schedule. That was limit if he felt like he lived alone in his apartment, if during his nights of revision he didn’t hear the sound of the frolics that the Croatian animated with his one-night stand, which could be a girl or a boy, everything depended on the Don Juan's mood.

    In all the case, he should stop thinking about his flatmate and focus on his future at the great theatre school in Cracow. He talked and laughed with stage manager who didn't hesitate to be very tactile with him. He won’t lie, he found the Dutchman very, but then very attractive. And if one girl student - he didn’t remember well her name - wasn’t into him, Marcin would probably tried something earlier. But the problem was not so much his resilience, but rather Fabian's insistence.

    He started to talk more professionally imagining how the stage manager would light the stage in both plays, what ambience should we put on this stage, which background music to choose, but subtly, Fabian flirted the Polish who tried somehow not to blush at some compliments. For example, the fact that a certain tone of light would enhance her golden-coloured hair, or even that his lips would be beautiful under the projectors’ light. And obviously, to complete the clichés’ list, the Dutch had passed his arm beyond the shoulder of Marcin.

    It hurt him to have to refuse this kind of thing, because he could see in the director's glance that he had a crush for him. A crush who could evolved on something greater if the producer wasn’t retained to jump into the lips of his friend. Why Rasmus and Mrs. Luksky didn’t arrive as fast as the previous time.

    “You know” started the Dutch fixing the scene “there has been a lot of producer before you. And nobody had passed the Rasmus’ text. Usually, he’s really complicated, but I think as you've already been told.”

    At each sentence, Marcin noticed that Fabian's face was getting closer and closer to his.

    “The last year that was limit if we had a producer all the weeks.”

    He had a laugh so sweet, so atypical and so...cute ? A laugh could be cute ? Because that would be the adjective that would best match the Dutch. He kept from this smile a little grin and his visage was getting a little closer.

    “But this year, I feel like we’re going to have a great producer. Because now, you’re here for manage us, all the troop and me.”

    Their lips couldn’t be closer that at this moment.

    “I think we can consider ourselves lucky to have you with us.”

    That was the one too many comments. Marcin cracked, took his friend's face in his hands and jumped on Fabian's lips, enjoying the kiss. He felt Fabian’s thumb caressing his cheek, and the other hand on his throat, approfonding the kiss. That kiss that contrasted with the sweetness of the Dutchman's laughter into something more impulsive. Their eyes was closed during all the kiss, and while they was missing of air, Fabian retired, letting his thumb on the visage of his lover. He wore a big smile, removed his thumb to go play with a few strands of blond hair, spread them apart to leave a light kiss on his forehead.

    Marcin could believe he was on heaven, if a cough hadn't broken this magical moment. He turned towards the provenance of this sound and noticed the people he had come to the base for.

    “I know that I’m late, but it’s not a reason to start to fuck in this amphitheatre !” declared Rasmus with his classical dumb smile.

    “Sorry chief, I tried to retain him but he rushed directly on my lips !” justified Fabian by punctuating his sentence by a grin.

    The two laughed by heart while Marcin was fulminating internally, offended. Noticing this, Fabian kissed the cheek of his lover and gave him his most beautiful smile. How he could still be mad a long time when the beautiful Fabian smiled ?

    “Well, I suppose I can go ?”

    Rasmus nodded, before the new couple exchanged a last kiss and the Dutch left the piece. The writer approached Marcin who was as red as a peony while the Danish smiled with all his teeth. The blond tried to get serious again by asking if he had passed the test and if he would stay in the troop.

    “Well” started the brunette faking the hesitation “except this little skid with the stage manager, I don’t see why we wouldn’t keep you.”

    The polish felt relieved, glad to have found someone that perfectly suits how he wanted to work. Rasmus presented his hand with the same smile that characterized him well and said:

    “Welcome in the troop, Marcin Jankowski.”

    For a first week, he was spoiled. Member of the Mrs. Luksky’s troop and new boyfriend of Fabian Diepstraten. He could say it without a doubt : the great theatre’ school of Cracow was already very pleasant to him.

.°.°.°.°.

 

    Rasmus had a huge sighed when he got home. That was a week quite stressful, rythmed by the arriving of his new producer as well as the writing of the new play they would present with the troop in January. They’ll have work, but one thing was certain : he’ll be proud of all his work.

    He had finally found someone who perfectly represented his work and that was the most important. Now, they could work in a stable ambience. The Danish went to his bedroom and saw his boyfriend, bare-chested on their bed reading a book. He gave him a smile before he joined him on the bed for something they hadn’t since a long while.

    This week was stressful, but he could give a little of his energy for his eternal lover.

    After all, their relationship wasn't going to break up anytime soon, so they could continue to give love to him boyfriend every night, despite their schedule.

    Right ?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, surprise ???? I mean, I don't even know why this ship didn't operate when Febiven was at H2K xD All was quiet in this chapter, but trust me, this situation will not stay too long :p Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it, this things encourage me a lot :D


End file.
